Mythology of the MARVELOUS-Verse
The Mythology of the MARVELOUS-Verse is a piece of fiction written by Lan, and the first installment of the MARVELOUS-Verse's Origins Era. It is meant to serve as a chronicle of the creation mythos of the titular 'Verse, leading up to the beginning of the slow decay of the world. The Mythology The Two Enemies In the Time Before Time, there was nothing in the world, save for two beings. The first was Hapori Tohu, the old god of Life, embodiment of everything that was virtuous and right. And the second was Gah-Dun-Cah, a strange and terrifying creature. The two beings battled mightily on the surface of the ocean, and their combat shook the world. The fight raged on for many millennia, until, finally, Hapori Tohu slew Gah-Dun-Cah, tearing his heart out and cutting him into many pieces. For as the creature discovered, too late, the god who gave Life could also deny it. The Seeding of the World Hapori Tohu scattered the pieces of Gah-Dun-Cah's body across the waters, and they formed the twelve islands of the world. To purge the evil within the pieces of Gah-Dun-Cah, Hapori Tohu seeded the islands with Hearts, crystals that were Life given physical form. Through the power of the Hearts, the islands flourished, each with its own unique and wondrous environment. The Three Sons Upon creation of the islands, Hapori Tohu sought to populate the world that he had created. But he found that he could not, for much of his Life power had been spent seeding the world with Hearts, and he was advancing in years, growing weaker. Knowing he would soon die, Hapori Tohu used his remaining Life powers to create three sons, who would populate and rule the world in his stead. The first was Artakha, the Forge God; the second, Karzahni, the High Lord; and the third, Mata Nui, the Great Scholar. Each son was imbued with a portion of their father's powers of Life, to use as they saw fit. And each was blessed with a Virtue, with which they would together illuminate the world. For Artakha, the Virtue of Unity; for Karzahni, the Virtue of Duty; and for Mata Nui, the Virtue of Destiny. Thus doing, Hapori Tohu breathed his last. His three sons buried him in the sea. The Creation of the Population The three sons decided to share rule of the world equally. Each son took for himself four islands as his territory, to shape how he saw fit. Artakha took Artidax, Maero, Osar, and Xia as his; Karzahni took Daxia, Odina, Stelt, and Zakaz; and Mata Nui took Destral, Metru Nui, Nynrah, and Visorak. Upon the island of Osar, Artakha discovered a trove of strange and wondrous materials, imbued with many special powers, buried within the ground. Stone that was bound to the elements of the world; strong metal with a vast variety of abilities; and organic material left over from Gah-Dun-Cah's corpse. He took what he could to his Great Forge, and gathered his brothers there to share his discovery. The three sons decided to use these new materials to populate their territories with unique beings, as a means of fulfilling their father's unfinished task. They made their beings in the Great Forge on Osar, from the materials of the earth, the Ore, and the Elemental Stone, sealing the Hearts that their father had seeded into each being they crafted. To their surprise, the nature of the Hearts varied incredibly between islands, and different colors of Hearts created different kinds of beings. Each son took full advantage of this diversity, creating a myriad of new races. From the sky blue Hearts found on Artidax, Artakha crafted the Seck, using strains of Kaukau Ore and bits of Elemental Stone bound to Water; from the navy Hearts of Maero, the Tongu, using strains of Akaku Ore and bits of Elemental Stone bound to Ice; and from the purple Hearts of Xia, the Vortixx, using strains of Kakama Ore. Osar he kept barren. From the green Hearts found on Daxia, Karzahni crafted the Parakuka, using strains of Miru, Pakari, and Ruru Ores and bits of Elemental Stone bound to Air; from the white Hearts of Odina, the Namasteans, using strains of Mahiki and Rau Ores and bits of Elemental Stone bound to Stone; from the black and gray Hearts of Stelt, the two races of Steltians using strains of Hau and Pakari Ores for one and Hau, Kakama, and Rua Ores for the other; and from the red Hearts of Zakaz, the Skakdi, using strains of Kaukau Ore and bits of Elemental Stone bound to Fire. From the lime Hearts found on Destral, Mata Nui crafted the Vemosai, using strains of Pakari Ore and bits of Elemental Stone bound to Earth; from the yellow Hearts of Metru Nui, the Matoran, using strains of Aki and Rua Ores and bits of Elemental Stone bound to all ten elements; from the pink Hearts of Nynrah, the Barcudo, using strains of Huna Ore; and from the orange Hearts of Visorak, the Akula, using strains of Hau and Rau Ores and bits of Elemental Stone bound to Iron. Each son guided the development of the races that they had created, and instructed them in the ways of the Virtues. Each son selected for himself a favored race, to hold up as a shining example of the Virtue they held most dear. Favored by Artahka were the Vortixx, who were skilled at bringing disparate materials together in perfect Unity; favored by Karzahni were the Skakdi, who performed their Duty as guardians of their territory to their utmost ability; and favored by Mata Nui were the Matoran, who showed the greatest potential to achieve a lofty Destiny. The Origins of Kanohi and Tools With the excess Ore and Elemental Stone at his disposal, Artakha decided to further experiment. He forged a Mask, using strains of Pakari Ore. Upon donning it, he found that the Mask had granted him superior strength. He forged another Mask from strains of Akaku Ore, and found that this one allowed him to see far away. In this manner, Artakha created many, many more Masks, in many, many more shapes, with many, many more powers, and shared them with his brothers and the races of the world. They were grateful, and called the Masks Kanohi, the word for "mask" in the language of the world. Artakha then began to experiment with the Elemental Stone. He first crafted a sword, embedded with a piece of Elemental Stone bound to the element of Fire. The stone caused the sword to ignite in a wild, dangerous flame that almost severely injured Artakha. He destroyed the sword, and tried again, this time with a smaller piece of stone. The sword's flame was more tame now, and its ignition could be controlled at will. Satisfied, he created more tools empowered with the elements, but offered them sparingly to the denizens of the world, so as to avoid them befalling the terrible harm that had almost befallen him. The Vassals In time, the three sons realized that they were advancing in years, and that eventually, they would die. They therefore decided to create for themselves vassals and heirs, in the style of their father Hapori Tohu, to take their place upon their deaths. Artakha created for himself a single vassal: Makuta, the Apprentice Forge, who would take up his father's hammer and continue to aid in the crafting of new beings and the tools they needed for success in the world. Karzahni created for himself four vassals: Takadox, Kalmah, Mantax, and Pridak, the Four Minor Lords, who each took one of their father's islands as their territory to rule as they saw fit. Mata Nui created for himself three vassals: Dume, Varian, and Krakua, the Three Masters, who performed deeds of valor to inspire the species of the world. Epilogue Thus doing, the three sons were content. They ruled over their territories well for several years. The species of the world advanced in their guidance, evolved, established firm connections with one another. A n d t h e n t h e e n d o f i t a l l b e g a n. Trivia * Lan purposely wrote the mythology of the MARVELOUS-Verse in the style of Bible scripture. Category:Stories